The Fourth Turn
by eyeshield21
Summary: [Goblet of Fire AU] What if, along with saving Sirius and Buckbeak, Harry and Hermione managed to also capture Peter Pettigrew? What if Harry got his wish and moved in with Sirius?
1. This Isn't a Chocolate Factory

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money from this.

* * *

**The Fourth Turn  
'This Isn't A Chocolate Factory'**

"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one more innocent life tonight, and let justice be served. And remember - you must not be seen."

"What are you talking about?" Harry interrupted, looking towards Hermione for a hint or a clue to what was going on, but Dumbledore lifted a hand, signalling he still had something left to say.

"I'm going to lock you in. It is five minutes to midnight - four turns should do it, Miss Granger."

- -

In four hours, Harry had found himself exactly where he had been four hours ago, at the exact time he was at four hours ago. The whole mess was confusing to him, though he did know that he had been successful. He breathed heavily, as he and Hermione reached the end of the corridor and to the entrance of the school's Hospital Wing. They came just in time to hear the same speech Dumbledore had gave them previously, and waited for him to walk out of the room before they approached him.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked, as Hermione produced a jar out of her jacket, with a single rat in it. "I take it you bewitched the jar so he cannot get out, Miss Granger?" Dumbledor asked, as Hermione nodded.

"Sirius has left on Buckbeak, said something about going to hide at the Order's meeting place. And we got Pettigrew." Harry said, before taking a deep, heavy breath. "What now?"

"Get inside - you two deserve a rest after a commendable performance." Dumbledore smiled, a familiar twinkle in his eye. "I will take the rest from here. I believe Cornelius will be interested in our new findings."

- -

One month later, and Harry was excited at what was going to be his day of freedom. He would be finally doing what he had dreamed of for the past 13 years of his life - leaving the Dursleys. It took convincing from both Harry and Sirius, but Dumbledore agreed to let Harry live with his godfather after Dumbledore successfully convinced the Ministry of Sirius's innocence - with help from Peter Pettigrew and a dose of Veritaserum. It was a move that resulted in the firing of Cornelius Fudge, and though the Ministry tried its best to make ammends for his wrongful imprisonment they just dug themselves into a deeper hole. Rufus Scrimgeour later replaced Fudge, and he assured the world of magic that the Ministry would not make a mistake like that again, and that Pettigrew had been locked up in Azkaban for life - though Harry doubted it.

He waited anxiously inside his bedroom, as he saw the familiar shape of his owl - Hedwig - drop down and land on his windowsill, holding a letter from his godfather.

_Harry,_

_Hope you're as excited as I am, and I hope you're already packed, I've already got Kreacher ( my house elf), to clean up my brothers old room, it's all set and ready for you. I'll be coming around six o'clock tonight, and I had Mr. Weasley fix me up with a nice Muggle outfit that ought to impress your Uncle and Aunt - no matter how bad they really are._

_From,  
Sirius Black._

Harry looked over his room, which had been stripped bare of all his possessions (which weren't really much), and packed into his trunk and his spare suitcase (which had been willfully provided by the Dursleys, who were glad that they wouldn't be suffering any more of 'his kind and their nonsense'). In truth, he was so excited he had already packed two days ago and was waiting happily for his godfathers arrival, though knew from the fact that he had been given clothing advice from Mr. Weasley that it might not go down as well as he though it would.

"Harry." Harry turned around to see his Aunt Petunia at his door, looking at him nervously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You're leaving today." She said.

"Yeah." Harry replied, trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"I know we haven't been the best auntie and uncle -"

"I had a feeling one of us was going to say that today." Harry sighed.

"but," She said, ignoring Harry's last comment. "you were my sister's son. And when she past away, she left me this in her will, and told me to give it to you when you'd eventually live on your own." Harry stood up, and reached over as she dropped a key in his hand. "I never used it, as I didn't know how, but she said it was for some bank of 'your kind'." Harry immediately recognised it as a Gringotts key, and pocketed it, looking his aunt in the eye. It was then he realised he had grown, as he was the same height as her - if not taller.

"Thanks." Harry said, unable to find anything else to say that was appropriate for the moment. It was then that he heard the loud roar of a motorbike, and a knock on the door. "That must be Sirius." He grabbed his trunk and his suitcase, and walked down the stairs, to find his Uncle Vernon and Dudley, facing the door with the look of shock and horror on their face.

" 'Sup Harry?" Sirius Black stood at the door of Number 4, Privet Drive, dressed in a striped white and blue shirt, with a long, bright purple coat and pants, with a bright green bowtie to top it all off. "How do I look?"

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY! THIS ISN'T A CHOCOLATE FACTORY!" Vernon yelled loudly, "WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO BE, WILLY WONKA?"

"Uncle, this is Sirius Black, my godfather." Harry said, as Uncle Vernon turned to him, his face a bright red with anger. In truth, Sirius Black did currently bare a resemblance to Willy Wonka, though Harry figured that it was because he had never seen Sirius cleaned up and in nice clothing besides the wedding photographs, so anything else would've looked odd too.

"I don't care who he is, get him out of my -" Uncle Vernon lost his voice before he could finish his sentence, as Sirius removed a wand from his pocket and waved it towards Vernon's throat.

"Are you sure it's alright to do that?" Harry asked, pleased though at the same time a little worried.

"The Ministry's been kissing my ass for the past month, trying to make ammends - and failing miserably, for your information." Sirius smiled. "So I'm allowed to do anything I want and they'll turn a blind eye. Ain't that fabulous, Harry?"

"I take it we're going on your motorbike?" Harry asked.

"Correct, Hagrid gave it back to me. We'll put your luggage in the side car and you can ride with me on the bike. Aren't you going to want to say you're final goodbyes?" Sirius asked, as Harry turned around, to see the Dursleys, more worried over Uncle Vernon's temporary (as Harry assumed) loss of voice then on his departure.

"Already did." Harry lied, as he and Sirius left 4 Privet Drive, with no idea know what lay ahead for them.

- -

"Wormtail..." A chilling voice echoed in the Azkaban cell, rebounding off the walls, though neither the Dementors or the other inmates heard it.

"Master?" Peter Pettigrew arose from the corner of his cell.

"After all these years you are still as stupid as you were when I first saved you..." The voice of Voldermort hissed. "If it wasn't for my influence the Dementors would've already had your weak soul by now."

"But master, I have been loyal to you always... What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"ESCAPE YOU FOOL!" The voice boomed, as Pettigrew curled up in his corner once again. "Have you not learned from the actions of your fellow Marauder?"

"Sirius Black?" Pettigrew asked.

"Yes, Black - if he can escape, so can you. Just use that tiny brain of yours!" Voldermort's voice filled with more anger. "The Ministry is still as ignorant as ever, leaving the Dementors to watch over you. I have a follower waiting on a boat for you outside of this prison. He will leave in an hour if you do not come to him. But I shall let you know now, if you do not come to him I will come to you. And Wormtail, we both know I can be worse than a Dementor."

"Wait, how am I talking to you? Are you alive?" Pettigrew asked, as more questions arose. "Have you regained your body yet master?"

The booming voice flooded the jail cell once again with instructions, and Pettigrew understood what he had to do.


	2. Nothing's Hornier than a Dragon

**Disclaimer: **If you think you've thought of a good plot, its probably already been taken.

* * *

**The Fourth Turn  
'Nothing's Hornier than a Dragon'**

"Wormtail... How many times have you failed me?" Voldermort's voice still contained its powerful, petrifying effect on his followers, as he looked over to see who had gathered before him in the small room, bearing only a throne in which Voldermort sat on.

"But master, I have come back to you time and time again!" Pettigrew pleaded, kneeling before the deformed shape of his master.

"Out of fear, not loyalty!" The voice hissed, as Pettigrew shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the worse. "But you are right - you have come back to me. Which is why I have gathered you, and the remainding followers here tonight. It is time to execute our first step to victory."

"Master, there is someone outside the room, listening." One of the kneeling Death Eaters dared to speak.

"And why exactly you let him get that far?" He asked, annoyed.

"We didn't know whether we were allowed to leave!" The Death Eater replied, before realising his mistake.

"Wormtail, give me my wand." Voldermort commanded, as Pettigrew produced the wooden stick, which Voldermort pointed towards the door. "Avada Kedavra!"

- -

The sinister voice. The flashing green light. The cruel laughter. The burning pain in his scar. Voldermort

"Harry?" Sirius stood over Harry, who woke up with a shock, breathing deeply, sweat running down his forehead. He told himself in his mind repeatedly, he was in Sirius's house - 12 Grimmauld Place - he was safe. "I heard you screaming so I came straight to your room. Are you alright?"

"Bad dream." Harry muttered.

"Sounds like more than a bad dream to me..." Sirius replied. "Do you want to tell me anything Harry?"

"I had a dream... About Voldermort." Harry admitted, reaching for his glasses and puting them on. "And my scar was hurting... He can't be near can he?"

"Explain the dream." Sirius said, as Harry told him in full detail, surprising him. "I'll get Dumbledore."

"Sirus, I don't think it's that bad." Harry said, but Sirius continued walking out of the room. "You can't disturb Dumbledore on his holiday."

"Trust me Harry, I know you're brave but sometimes being too brave isn't a good thing." Sirius said, "I know for a fact James would tell you the same thing." Sirius quickly left the bedroom, leaving the lights on. Harry smiled to himself, he had never been happier, Sirius had taken good care of him, and his brother's old room was more than big enough for him. Harry's attention was removed from his mind when he suddenly heard strange muttering from the corridor next to his room. He got out of his bed, and put his ear to the door.

"Mrs. Black wouldn't be plesaed at all if she found out who was in her house... No... No..." The voice growled. "Which is why I am keeping Mrs. Black's items for her... Master Regulus would be happy..."

"Kreacher?" Harry said, opening the door as the house-elf stopped dead in its tracks.

"Yes... Ma- Ma-" Kreacher seemed to be in a battle with himself, trying to decide whether he could say the word or not. "Master Potter." He spat out, clearly angry at having to obey Harry under Sirius's orders.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, knowing Kreacher could tell no lies.

"Saving my masters possesions!" Kreacher said, looking at Harry with a look of hatred on his face.

"Continue with what you were doing, Kreacher." Harry sighed, though stopped in his tracks when he heard another voice nearby.

"He had a dream, Dumbledore." Sirius spoke, as he neared the corridor in which Harry was in. "Voldermort was in it."

"I see... My fears have been realised then..." Dumbledore said. "This theory has been in my mind for some time now, and I do believe that there is a link between Harry and Voldermort beyond what we originally thought. And yes Harry, I know you're listening." Dumbledore smiled, as he and Sirius stepped into the corridor.

"Hello, Professor." Harry said, slightly embarassed.

"Harry, may I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked. "I need to tell you something of slight importance, and I thought there wasn't a better time than now to do so."

"Wait, your going to tell him now?" Sirius asked, "don't you think that's a little sudden, or too soon. The boy is not even 14 yet, and it's 3:00 am!"

"Sirius, I appreciate your role of father for Harry, but please, would you rather he hear it now, or hear it later - when it's already too late and another casualty has been suffered?" Dumbledore asked, to a silent Sirius.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked, feeling a little ignored.

"Do you remember in your first year, the question you asked me after you evaded Voldermort for the first time?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure, I asked why Voldermort attacked me in the first place." Harry said. "Are you going to tell me then?"

"To be more precise, show you." Dumbledore replied, reaching into his robes and producing what Harry recognised as the Pensieve.

- -

"Neither can live while the other survives..." Harry repeated the last line to himself, as he looked to the faces of Dumbledore, who seemed pleased with himself, and Sirius who was staring straight into Harry. "I have to kill him? Only I can do it?"

"Yes Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"And he's marked me as his equal? With the power he knows not?" Harry confirmed, as Dumbledore nodded. "It's love, the power, right?"

"Correct." Dumbledore said, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked, a surpised look on his face. "Instead of duel Voldermort give him a great big hug instead?"

"That could shock him to death." Sirius added in, a slight smile on his face. "Though I think Dumbledore means the love of and for your friends, Harry."

"No loopholes then." Harry sighed. "Then there's only one thing left to do then." Harry looked at Dumbledore and Sirius, who were waiting for his suggestion. "Make the prophecy true. This may be a big ask of you, Professor, but the prophecy said I was supposed to be his equal - but I'm not nearly as powerful as he is - so I'll need your help, of course."

"To be powerful?" Sirius asked. "It'll take a while, Harry."

"I agree with Sirius." Dumbledore said. "Voldermort spent years of travelling and learning in the dark arts before he befcame as powerful as he was."

"As long as I have you to teach me it'll be alright, won't it?" Harry asked, as Dumbledore thought to himself.

"For now, no." Dumbledore said, to Harry's disappointment. "I have some important business to complete this holidays - which is why Sirius will be helping you. Do we have an agreement?"

"You know my answer." Harry said.

"I'm in." Sirius replied.

"Though I must warn you Harry, though these dreams may seem like a good idea in the first place," Dumbledore began, a look of seriousness on his face, "the moment Voldermort learns of the connection between the two of you he will use it to his advantage. So Harry, try to keep your dreams more suitable to that of a 13 year-old."

- -

"Misceo!" Harry called out once again, pointing the wand at himself. The spell shot from his wand and onto his shirt, turning it a dark brown, the colour of the wall behind him. It was now late in the afternoon, the third day into Harry's teaching from Sirius, and frankly, Harry wasn't getting very far. They had covered basic spells but when they started the more complicated ones, it began getting difficult. "Laxo." Harry muttered, annoyed, as his shirt turned back into its original colour.

"Your getting there Harry." Sirius said. "Trust me, once you learn this spell it will be very useful to you. Me and James found it useful when we found that the two of us couldn't fit together in his cloak anymore."

"I know, I know..." Harry replied, getting tired.

"One more try, remember what you're trying to do Harry. You're trying to camoflague into your surroundings." Sirius spoke softly, as Harry nodded.

"Misceo!" Harry said, and to his delight, his whole body disappeared, as the disillusionment charm had worked.

"Good work Harry!" Sirius said, a proud look on his face.

"Laxo," Harry said, as he reappeared with a grin on his face. "I did it!'

"I must apologize though Harry, you have been so indulged in your training that you forgot what day it was." Sirius said, as Harry raised an eyebrow. "Homenum Revelio."Sirius pointed his wand towards the corner of the room, and suddenly a shiny, black motorbike appeared, with a giant red bow tied neatly around it. "Happy Birthday, Harry." Sirius smiled, as he embraced Harry into a hug. He let Harry go to look at the black motorbike. "It flies, like mine."

"Thanks, Dad." Harry said, before they both realized what he said. Harry turned to look at Sirius, who had an expressionless look on his face. "Sorry... Sirius."

"It's alright Harry, you're like a son to me too." Sirius smiled back, as Harry spotted a tear sliding down Sirius's cheek. "We're going to Burrow later, I tried my best but Mrs. Weasley insisted on having your birthday at her house. I believe Ron and Hermione have some very nice gifts for you though."

- -

Harry and Sirius had travelled to the Burrow by Floo Powder, and were greeted with arms wide open by the Weasleys. Harry walked into Ron's bedroom, where he would be sleeping over for the night, to see all of the Weasley boys standing around Ron - who had turned a scarlet red - staring at the magazine on his lap.

"Ron," Fred said from behind his brother.

"You're getting to that age..." George said on the other side of Ron.

"Where you'll be starting to feel a little funny around girls..." The oldest of the Weasley boys, a person Harry knew as Bill, added.

"And if you're anything like your eldest brother Bill, you'll be as horny as a dragon." Charlie added, who Harry recognised as the second eldest Weasley. "And nothing's hornier than a dragon."

"Can you stop making those bad dragon jokes?" Percy asked, Harry hadn't noticed him standing in the corner of the room, looking embarassed to even be in the company of his brothers.

"I'll stop when you stop being a pompous bastard." Charlie replied. "For someone who's all mature he sure respects his elders well."

"Ah, Harry, nice to see you here!" Fred smiled, as the rest of the male Weasley's looked up at Harry except for Ron, and all said in unison, "Hiya Harry!"

"Hi, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy... Ron? Ron are you alright?" Harry said, as Ron was still frozen and unmoving, still staring at the magazine in his lap.

"Don't worry Harry, you can join us. We decided to go through the usual Weasley ritual of 'the talk'. Seeing as you're good as family, we'll do both you and Ron at the same time." Charlie smiled, as if they weren't doing what they really were doing. Harry walked closer to Ron, seeing what was in his lap, and it almost made him jump across the room. "It's only a naked Veela." Charlie said.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." George said.

"Uh oh, the feminist patrol is closing in." Bill said out loud, as Fred immediately grabbed the magazine from Ron's lap, and the rest of Ron's brothers sat perfectly still.

"The feminist patrol?" Harry asked, but none of the boys answered, as the door opened to reveal Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione, all standing with their arms crossed and a stern look on their faces.

"Boys! What are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "My god, what did you do to Ron?" She asked, seeing Ron still frozen in his exact position.

"Nothing." The Weasley brothers said innocently, in exact unison. "We were just having a talk." Harry found it strange how all of them, even Percy, was able to speak in the exact same time, as if their life depended on it. And then something even more unexpected happened. All 6 Weasley brothers banded together for the one cause of saving themselves from the cruelty of women.

"We were showing pictures of the dragons I saw in Romania -" Charlie said.

"And there was this one giant dragon -" George said.

"Really giant, like, bigger than Auntie Muriel's arse -" Fred added.

"And it clearly was breaking a whole lot of animal regulation laws!" Percy said, a false, shocked look on his face.

"But that wasn't what was scaring Ron, the dragon was tearing this other dragon in half," Bill said, pretending to tear apart an invisible dragon in front of him, as if to emphasise his point. "Isn't that right, Ron?" The five Weasley brothers waited in silence for their brother, as Mrs. Weasley stared down at her second youngest child.

"Yeah." Ron said, taking a deep breath and fainting afterwards.

"Veelas - I mean dragons tend to have that effect on people." Fred nodded his head vigorously, as Mrs. Weasley took one last look, before leaving the room. "Good ol' Ron, he'll be alright. I take it you're joining us for the Quidditch World Cup?"

"The what?" Harry asked.

"That's our birthday present for you Harry, we're taking you to see the Quidditch World Cup with us!"

* * *

**A/N** : A couple of things I got planned for this story - Quidditch World Cup will happen (obviously), but the TriWizard Tournament won't. Harry will become more powerful, but it will take a while, and he won't become as uber powerful/smart as some fics portray him to be. I'm also probably going to try for a weird pairing, even though I'm not that good with romance. This fic starts at the fourth year, though the fourth year should take around 10 chapters or so before I slow down with the fifth year where it gets better. At least that's what I've got planned. 

And reviews are welcomed with open arms.

Oh and for those who think I rushed the chapter, I sort of did, but I sort of didn't. Ask yourself the following questions,

How did Dumbledore get there so quickly?  
Why did Dumbledore already have the Pensieve with him?

I'm sneaky.


	3. Never Trust a Nickengit

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way responsible for you lighting your house on fire. Say it was a disguised Nickengit, they always believe that one.

* * *

**The Fourth Turn  
'Never Trust a Nickengit'**

"Ah, Miss Jorkins..." Voldermort smiled. "Thank you for telling us all you know..." It was obvious that his thanks wasn't sincere, as he never carried a genuine smile, it was comparable to that of the devil himself.

"Your wand, master." Pettigrew kneeled before his master.

"Do not worry, your death will not be in vain, you will join the long list of all the others I have killed as well... All for the cause…" Voldermort pointed his wand towards Bertha, who was suspended in mid-air, unable to move or speak. "Avada Kedavra!"

- -

"Sirius, help him!" Hermione yelled over the loud noise of destruction, as Sirius ran into Ron's room to see Harry's body shaking violently on the bed, entering a seizure like state. Everything around him began to destroy itself, glass shattering, objects in the room flying and crashing into the walls. Ron and Hermione stood outside the room, out of harms way.

"Sorry, Harry." Sirius muttered, before pointing his wand at the body of Harry. "Impedimenta!" A blue bolt shot forth from Sirius's wand, hitting Harry and freezing his body, forcing it to stay still.

- -

Harry awoke, hours later, with a large headache. He searched around his room for his glasses, but found them shattered and broken. Finding his wand, he tried his best to point at them and aim correctly.

"Reparo," Harry muttered, as his glasses fixed itself back together. Putting them on, he looked around the room, seeing the shattered glass and objects around the room. "What did I do?"

"Had a seizure." Hermione said, as Harry turned to see her sitting at the end of his bed. "Of course, a magical seizure. You let out a blast of uncontrolled, concentrated magic with the force to destroy most of the objects in this room. Don't worry though, Mrs. Weasley was more worried about you than your room."

"I had another dream..." Harry said. "Voldermort killed someone else, someone named Bertha... Where's Sirius?"

"I'll get him Harry." Hermione said, quickly moving out of the room. Harry thought to himself - could his dream and the fact that he nearly unconsciously destroyed Mrs. Weasley's house be connected? He knew he always felt pain when Voldermort was killing someone, but what did this sudden burst of power mean?

"Feedback." Sirius said, as he walked into Harry's room.

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

"Feedback. The dreams you're having are related to the seizure, as I'm sure you've figured out." Sirius said, a concerned look on his face. "Dumbledore seems to have been right. When Voldermort either gains or releases a vast amount of power, as through a killing curse, your body responds by releasing magic equal to that of his."

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Harry asked.

"Only a Potter could contain a Potter." Sirius replied. "Your mother was the only one who could contain James."

"So my mum knew protective spells?"

"Knew them? She was the best at them! All Potters were, your father taught her all of his family's protective spells, and then she went further than he could!" Sirius said, smiling as he remembered a past memory. "How else could she have known to use that ancient ritual spell to protect you from the killing curse?"

"Can I learn them?" Harry asked. "Can you teach me?"

"Sorry Harry, but Lily put them all back in her personal Gringotts vault before she passed on." Sirius said. Harry, smiling to himself, reached into his pocket and withdrew an old silver key.

"Let's go to Gringotts then." Harry said.

"Maybe later Harry." Sirius replied. "Mrs. Weasley's got us all whipped and I kind of got blackmailed into cleaning up your room."

- -

"Honestly Harry, I think we can leave her here to die." Ron said to Harry, watching Hermione run around like she was an excited little girl during Christmas, standing in Lily Potter's Gringotts Vault which was filled with books. "So why coudn't Sirius come?"

"Cause of your mother." Harry sighed, as Hermione opened up her bag and began taking books. "And something else about meeting Dumbledore"

"You don't mind if I take some of these, do you Harry?" Hermione asked in her nicest possible voice. "For researching purposes?"

"No problem." Harry smiled back. "Just find stuff that could help me." He began putting books he found useful into his bag as well, until he found one that was labeled 'property of James Potter'. It was a note book, filled with things James had written himself. Harry stared at the handwriting, not reading it, just amazed at how much it looked like his own. He placed it in his bag, before turning to Ron and Hermione. "Shall we go now then?"

"Harry, I think I'll need a hand before we go." Ron said.

"How many books are you bringing?" Harry said. "You know we can almost come back for more later."

"No not that, I'm fine with carrying the books, it's getting Hermione away from this place that I'm struggling with!" Ron said, pulling Hermione away from the books.

- -

"Two weeks, and I've only learnt one spell out of this book!" Harry said, tossing the book aside, as Ron and Hermione stared at him. "I don't even know if it works, I haven't tried it out properly against any Dark attacks yet!"

"Harry, that book is supposed to be difficult. Your mother was a highly advanced witch, of course it took her a while to learn it as well!" Hermione said. "Besides, that was an ancient book, magic back then was more complex and harder to learn."

"And how are we supposed to help you test it out? I'm not up to the idea of shooting dark curses at you," Ron added. "Anyway, we can't be thinking about that, today's the day!"

"Quidditch World Cup!" Harry agreed happily.

"Boys, get down here!" Mr. Weasley called from the bottom of the staircase. "We're leaving!"

"Are only Ginny, Fred and George coming?" Harry asked, as they made their way down the stairs.

"Bill, Charlie and Percy can already apparate there." Ron said. "They get to sleep in, lucky buggers."

"It's a form of transportation Harry, like teleporting." Hermione explained. "Very difficult magic."

"More difficult than my mothers shielding spell?" Harry asked.

"Percy likes to pretend he's the greatest because he can apparate." Fred said.

"Of course, he was the one that had to take his test twice." George added. "Lost his you-know-what the first time."

"Disgusting." Hermione spat.

"What, losing your ear?" George laughed. "Unless you thought we were talking about _that_, Hermione?"

"She has a dirty mind, George, wouldn't want her polluting the minds of little Ron and Harry." Fred smiled. "High-five brother!"

"Hurry up now!" Mr. Weasley called, as they walked out of the house and began making their way across a hill.

"We're walking there?" Harry asked.

"Portkey." Mr. Weasley said. "An object able to travel a person to any place."

"Arthur! You're late!" A tall white-haired man stood at the top of the hill, wearing a bright purple robe. "Was it because you were misguided by a disguised Nickengits? You gotta watch out for them you know!"

"Ah, no Xenophillius. I'm afraid the kids were just late." Mr. Weasley responded as nicely as possible, seemingly confused as well.

"What's a Nickengit?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"No idea." Hermione replied, to the shock of Harry. "I've never heard of it, and I doubt it exists."

"Pure Hermione logic, anything she hasn't heard of doesn't exist." Ron whispered into Harry's other ear.

"Hello Ginny," a soft voice called, as Harry turned around to see Ginny talking to another girl, presumably Xenophillius's daughter. She was pretty, though a different sort of pretty, with dirty-blonde hair and misty eyes that immediately caught Harry's attention. She stopped talking to Ginny, and turned to focus on Harry, as the two just stood there in awkward silence, staring at each other.

"Who's that?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Looney - I mean Luna Lovegood." Hermione replied.

"Looks are deceiving mate, though she may look nice, her dad's absolutely nuts." Ron added. "And I have a feeling she inherited it"

"Alright everyone, on the count of three grab the portkey." Mr. Weasley called, pointing towards a boot lying on the ground in front of them. "One, two, three!"

- -

"Can you believe it?" Ron said happily, it was well into the night, but the males of the Weasley tent were still excited. "Krum got the snitch but Ireland won! This is going to be talked about for years!"

"Seems like we're not the only ones who haven't finished celebrating!" Fred grinned, as he heard the noises of what seemed to be fire works outside. "Jeez, must have a whole bucket of fireworks out there!"

"All of you, grab your jackets and come out quick!" Mr. Weasley ran into the tent, looking at their shocked faces. "This is an emergency. Come out now!" All of them did as they were told, coming out to see Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill and Percy all with their wands out. Looking around they could see tents on fire, and mayhem being caused.

"Their targeting everyone!" Bill called. From the fires they could see hooded figures, with masks on their faces shooting curses all around them. "Death Eaters..."

"Right, you lot, head to the woods, now! We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley said, as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all ran into the direction of the woods. They ran for as far as they could, before Harry stopped them.

"Wait!" Harry said, as they stopped. "I left my wand in my tent! I've got to get it back!"

"Harry, you can't be serious!" Ron called. "Wait, where's Fred, George and Ginny?"

"I'm going to get it!" Harry yelled, as he ran off, leaving Ron and Hermione behind. He reached the tent faster than he thought he would, and looked around to see Death Eaters and the Ministry engaged in a dangerous duel. Above them was a large, bright, green skull, floating in mid-air, solid - but not at the same time. Harry quickly entered the tent and took his wand, and ran out again to find himself surrounded by Wizards.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Bill yelled, looking down at Harry while firing a curse at a Death Eater.

"I forgot my wand!" Harry called back, as he and Bill had to split ways to dodge another curse.

"THERE'S MORE!" A voice yelled, as Harry, and the group of wizards turned to see more Death Eaters emerging from out of no where. They seemed to outnumber the number of Ministry wizards there, as they all prepared to fire curses. The Death Eaters surrounded them, holding their wands up.

"If any of you move, we'll curse you straight away." A Death Eater spoke, with a deep, chilling voice.

"Wasn't that what we were going to do originally?" The Death Eater next to him asked.

"Oh yeah," The first Death Eater smiled, getting ready to fire his spell.

"Harry, what are you doing?!" Bill yelled, as Harry stepped out of the group of wizards. Curses shot from the Death Eaters wands and straight towards him, though somehow he knew exactly which spell to use.

"NUMERUS PATRONUM!" Harry called, pointing the wand above him, as a bright light shot from his wand and formed a dome around himself and the group of Ministry Wizards around him. The Death Eaters curses rebounded, and came back straight at them, forcing them all to apparate away. The dome Harry created disappeared, as he fell on his knees out of exhaustion. Suddenly, a loud boom of laughter filled the area, as all of the Wizards there were left to wonder what had happened, though from the pain in his scar Harry knew exactly what was going on.

Voldermort was making his first move.

* * *

**A/N **: Well there's that done. I actually finished this chapter earlier, though I decided to wait a while and tweak it before I released it. And yeah, this might seem really bad of me to do it, but I was bored and decided to wait till I got 300 hits to post the next chapter. And I've already finished the fourth chapter, just need to tweak it and correct it before its released. The main reason the chapters are done so quick is cause I'm sick today, and I plan to release the fourth one in a couple of days (exams).

Oh yeah, and I flipped a couple of coins and Luna Lovegood won out in the end. So this will be a little bit of a Harry/Luna fic, if you haven't guessed already.

Till next time - reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Ifff Eeemd Ike

**Disclaimer: **Always look on the bright side of life.

* * *

**The Fourth Turn  
'Iffff Eeemd Ike'**

"Harry, that was amazing!" A man Harry didn't know patted him on the back.

"Yes he saved us all, didn't he!" Another man said.

"Lived up to his legacy!" Another stated.

"Give the boy room, can't you see he's exhausted?" Mr. Weasley came, and put an arm around Harry, helping him to his feet. "The rest of you should be more worried about what happened tonight and the location of your families! Bill, go find the rest of the kids!"

"Mr. Weasley, was anyone hurt?" Harry asked weakly.

"No, my boy, you saved us all. Was that a Patronus or something else?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

"Ancient spell, similar to the Patronus..." Harry managed to say, almost falling back down again, but was helped back up by Charlie.

"You've done enough today. The Ministry is going to have a lot on their hands after this! Saved by a 14 year-old, that will be rather humiliating. No offense Harry." Percy said, as Charlie gave him a look as if to say 'shut the hell up'.

"What about other people, I heard the Death Eaters attacking other people!" Harry said, as Mr. Weasley tried to calm him down.

"Harry, I don't think now is the time to here that, I'll tell you later." Mr. Weasley said.

"Tell me now!" Harry said, surprised at his sudden outburst of anger.

"There was a small muggle village nearby, they went through two houses before they got to us." Mr. Weasley said, a solemn look on his face. "All of them were killed." Mr. Weasley looked down on Harry, an unreadable expression on his face. Harry immediately found the strain of using the spell overcome him, and he let his body fade into a deep sleep.

- -

"That's why I was able to use the shield charm so well..." Harry explained to Sirius. They were back at Grimmauld Place, in Harry's room. "Voldermort had killed two muggle families! So of course I was able to release the exact same amount of power!"

"This sounds very strange, even for Voldermort." Dumbledore said, standing on the other side of the room. "Last time he only killed when he was more powerful and was certain no one could stop him. From what I know, he shouldn't even be able to lift a finger right now."

"What if they're connected? What if he's murdering for a reason, while they just seem like a random row of killing to us?" Sirius asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that were true." Dumbledore replied, stroking his beard. "I suggest that as soon as you get better, Harry, you resume your training with Sirius, and you should probably read more of your mothers books. That was quite a feat you pulled off during the World Cup."

- -

For the first time ever, Harry had came with Sirius to Platform 9 and 3/4 without Hermione or Ron. Sirius had brought him there on his motorbike, wearing clothes more appropriately suggested by Harry for him to use, and had waved him off onto the Hogwarts Express. Harry roamed the train alone, looking for Hermione and Ron, though also looking for a place to sit. Though it took him a while, he finally found an empty compartment, though he suddenly realised the awkwardness of the situation when he realised who the other occupant was.

"Can I sit here?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." Luna Lovegood smiled, as Harry closed the door behind him and sat on the seat across from her. She was dressed in a Hogwarts jumper and skirt, with orange earrings and her wand tucked behind her ear. "I'm Luna Lovegood, by the way."

"I know." Harry said, shaking her hand politely. "I'm Harry Potter."

"I know." She replied with a smile. She picked up the magazine next to her, and started reading it upside down, a move which both confused and intrigued Harry.

"What're you reading?" Harry asked, in an attempt to strike up a conversation with her.

"The Quibbler." She replied. "My dad's magazine. Tells the public what they really need to here, unlike the Daily Prophet."

"Oh." Harry said, as he began to wonder if he had anything in common with her at all. Another awkward silence followed, until Luna began talking again.

"You were in the Daily Prophet, you know." She said, to Harry's surprise. "Front cover, 'the Boy Who Lived becomes the Boy Who Saved' - but if you don't mind me saying, I think the Quibbler's report on Arabian Snareascopes were more interesting. Did you know that even though they can reproduce 70 times per hour, though they're in danger of extinction because they are immediately killed when they hear a sound of any kind."

"Really?" Harry said, pretending to be interested, as he grabbed the closest book from his bag, as a way to end the talk. He looked at the book he had taken - his father's notebook. As he read through it, it seemed his father was studying something, as on one page it read 'what you can't shield, you evade' followed by much more writing about animals Harry hadn't heard of. Deciding to test his luck, he asked Luna whether she knew the creature. "Luna, would you happen to know what a Demiguise is?"

"It's an ape-like creature, with silver fur, capable of turning invisible. Their fur is usually used to make invisibility cloaks." Luna's eyes lit up as she spoke, before adding more. "Though some studies show they also might be able to teleport as well. Though I think the Phoenix's use of teleportation is more effective." She paused, as if in deep thought, and Harry read down the note book, to find a paragraph written on how the Phoenix's use of teleportation was more effective.

"Thank you, Luna." Harry smiled.

"Glad I could help." She said. "Looks like we've stopped. Would you like to ride the carriage to school with me?"

"Sure." He agreed, as they made their way off the train. He was originally going to plan to meet Ron and Hermione, though it was unlikely that he'd be able to find them amongst the crowd of students. "Luna?" He asked, as he realised he had lost her in the midst of the crowd. He looked around, and for some reason, became determined to find her. He made his way to the crowd, until finally he found her, grabbing her hand in the process. He blushed, as she stared back at him.

"Typical 'Hero Complex'. Always trying to save the 'damsel in distress'. It's cute." She smiled, though before Harry could reply she began talking again. "What's it like?"

"Pardon?"

"For everyone to know you, and constantly talk about you even when you're not there?" She replied. "It must be hard. All the pressure."

"After a while, you don't mind." He replied, confused.

"Your words betray your actions." She smiled back, pulling Harry with her to the carriages. "Be careful of the Thestrals."

"Those winged horses, I've never seen them before..." Harry said, staring at them.

"Thestrals, Harry." She replied, as the climbed onto a carriage. "Only people who have seen someone die can see them..."

"But I'm sure I haven't seen anyone die..." Harry said, until he realised that he actually had and only recently - but it was through Voldermort's eyes, not his. Harry was lost in his thoughts - did this mean that Voldermort's mind affected Harry's?

"I saw my mother die... Quite a witch she was, though one day one of her experiments backfired." She said sadly. "Though it was alright. Father said I looked exacty like her, except of course I had his eyes."

"Oh?"

- -

"Now that the sorting is done, welcome - new students." Dumbledore smiled, standing at the staff table overlooking the students. "And welcome back, old ones. Before we feast though, I'd like to remind all students that no one should enter the Forbidden Forest unsupervised. Along with that, I'd like to present our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, let us all wish him a nice, long stay. If you will stand up please, Sirius Black!" The whole school broke out in whispers, as Sirius Black presented himself to the students, a smirk on his face, eyeing Harry. "Let us begin the feast."

"What were you doing hanging out with Luna?" Ron asked, as they dug into their food.

"Talking." Harry said, taking a bite out of a chicken leg, as Ron gave Hermione a look that Harry immediately noticed. "What?"

"Ifff eemd 'ike murph then taukung foo me!" Ron said, eating while talking.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione said, reminding Harry of Mrs. Weasley. "I think Ron was trying to say that it seemed a lot more like talking to us."

"Yeah!" Ron said, his mouth now food free. "We saw you and Luna, holding hands, sharing a moment. We were going to join you on your carriage but we decided to leave the two of you alone."

"It was just talking." Harry said.

"Speaking of talking, you haven't told us how you're training with Sirius is going." Hermione said.

"I'm working on a new spell, an unfinished one my father was trying to make." Harry said. "It's like a form of apparition, except it's quicker, over a shorter distance and there are still a couple of things me and Sirius haven't figured out yet."

"And the dreams?" Hermione pried further.

"Me and Sirius found a containment spell my mother created in one of the books." Harry said. "It took a while to learn, but I've got the hang of it. Basically all I need is my wand to absorb all the magic being released."

"And then what happens to all the left over magic?" Hermione asked.

"I don't actually know..."

- -

Harry cast the spell 'Servo Pro Laxus' before he went asleep, because he knew that like the other nights previously, he would be releasing bursts of energy and the spell was the only thing that could stop him from releasing a blast of magic and destroying another room. The spell could only be deactivated by his will, as all other magic was being absorbed by it. As expected - he had another dream. They all were the same, Voldermort would kill one or more people every time, different places, different faces, though there was always the same laughter that followed, and the same chilling feeling that followed.

It was already November, and things in Hogwarts had seemed to develop into a calm routine for Harry. He would attend classes, and also private tutoring from Sirius, as well as Quidditch, and spend time with Hermione, Ron, and much to the detest of the other two - Luna.

"Morning Harry." He was greeted by Luna, as he walked down the staircase towards the Great Hall. "I see you got up early too. The Snowbuwumps are here for only one day every Winter, you know."

"Oh yes, I remember when I saw them last year." Harry replied, a small smile on his face. He had learnt to put up with Luna's strange mannerisms, and had found it rather enjoyable to converse about the new 'creature of the day'.

"Is she talking about the Reejawans?" Ron asked, appearing next to Harry.

"No that was last week, this week its Snowbuwumps." Harry replied. "Oh and I believe it's your turn today." Harry said, as Hermione walked down the hallway.

"No way! I did it last night!" Ron said.

"Yes, but it was on my day that you did it, so I'm thankful towards you for doing me a favour." Harry smiled back, as he and Ron shifted their attention to the arguing Hermione and Luna. "Today's your day to break up the arguements between Hermione and Luna."

"I'll get Ginny to do it." Ron sighed.

"Luna, there are no such things as Snowbuwumps!" Hermione said sternly. "All these animals are just figments of your imagination!"

"That's exactly what someone who was disappointed in not being smart enough to be accepted into Ravenclaw would say." Luna replied.

"Oooooo!" Harry and Ron said together, as they were joined by Fred and George.

"That was a smart comment though." Fred spoke softly so only George, Harry and Ron could here.

"3 Sickles on Luna." George said. "She's the favorite this week, she's won the past couple of arguements."

"You're on." Fred replied.

- -

"Welcome to the Duelling Club" Sirius smiled, as he stood on the duelling platform. He was bored with just his teaching job, and decided to do what Gilderoy Lockhart couldn't - teach the kids how to really duel, that and it was a good form of entertainment. "My assistant for today is Snivel - I mean Professor Snape!"

"I am not your assistant, and I am only here to show the students what an inadequate teacher you make." Snape snapped back, as he withdrew his wand.

"As a little demonstration, me and Professor Snape will show how a real duel works." Sirius said, ignoring Snape's comment.

"10 Sickles on Snape," Fred said.

"Are you kidding me? Sirius was a convicted murderer, he ought to know some good tricks. You're on!" George replied.

"I swear those two are addicted to gambling..." Ginny sighed, as she and Harry laughed quietly.

"Bow," Sirius said, bowing to Snape, making it a point not to take his eyes of him. "Turn around and take 3 steps... 1, 2, 3!"

"Incendio!" Snape called, as fire shot forth from his wand, going straight for Sirius.

"Aguamenti!" Sirius shot back a jet of water, which turned the fire into steam. From behind the steam, a blue bolt shot forth, as Snape had shot out a wordless spell from his wand.

"Protegro!" Sirius called, summoning a shield to protect himself. "A very nice demonstration of a wordless spell. But lets see if you can stop this one." Sirius replied with his own wordless spell, which shot out small bolts of lightning, which Snape barely managed to dodge and deflect.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shot back a silver beam of light at Sirius.

"Mobilis!" Sirius replied by throwing a decorative plant from the other side of the room into the spell, destroying it. The fight continued to get more intense, as Sirius and Snape began to shoot more and more powerful spells at each other, and the students were trying their best to dodge all the stray spells that headed their way.

"Dehprimo!" Sirius called, though Snape dodged, and a large hole was created in the wall behind them.

"Incarcerous!" A voice from the entrance to the hall called, as both Sirius and Snape were immediately tied up in ropes. "I believe you two got a little carried away..."

"Sorry Dumbledore, just wanted to show the kids a good duel!" Sirius replied, trying to get out of his ropes.

"See here students, I was able to capture Sirius and Snape so easily because they were paying no attention at all to their surroundings, leading them open to a sneak attack." Dumbledore educated, smiling to himself. "I believe the two of you have kept the students up long enough, all of you can go to bed now!"

- -

Harry quickly made his way to his bed, casting the 'Servo Pro Laxus' spell before he went to sleep. He found himself in another dream, this time he was in a graveyard, and Voldermort, surrounded by Death Eaters, were casting spells all around him, basking Voldermort in their light. Voldermort laughed loudly as his form seemed to grow, until Harry realised one thing.

Voldermort had a body.

Harry woke up, his body was shaking violently even though he placed the spell on his body, and his scar was burning madly. He couldn't stop himself as his body shook all around his bed, though he knew if it wasn't for the spell things could be much worse. He felt like screaming out in pain, but he couldn't, and finally went he stopped, and he thought everything was alright.

"AHHH!" Harry screamed out loud, as he felt one last burst of pain, before his body stopped, and he turned to see Ron standing over him.

"Are you alright mate?"

"Voldermort..." Harry breathed heavily. "He's back!"

* * *

**A/N**: Good old cliffhanger. Cheers for the reviews, hope your enjoying my lame attempts at humour and romance. And also, the end of the last chapter showed how powerful Harry could get, and the beginning of this chapter showed that Harry still has his limits. As you can see, I'm going through the 4th year pretty fast, they've already reached November. It won't be long now 'til Harry meets Voldermort for what will be a pretty interesting battle.

Keep reading, keep reviewing.


	5. Ron Knows All

**Disclaimer: **Gambling is a no no... If you're underage...

* * *

**The Fourth Turn  
'Ron Knows All'**

The day Harry told Dumbledore that he was certain Voldemort was back was the day that Dumbledore had temporarily left Hogwarts for a 'short trip' and so far - Dumbledore hadn't come back for a month. Sure, there were a lot of things going through Harry's mind, but right now Harry was rather occupied.

"Angelina Johnson scores!" The voice of Lee Jordan boomed over the crowd watching the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, that would decide who obtained the lead for the House Cup. "Still no sign for the Snitch... Wait, Harry Potter is making a move!"

Harry was indeed making his move, and at a very high speed, gripping his firebolt tightly. The cheering of the crowd, the other players, the wind against his face, none of that mattered to him except for his main goal of executing the plan. That and there was Draco Malfoy who was on his tail.

"Shit." Harry clenched his teeth, as he barely rolled out of the way of a bludger, as Fred shouted quick apology towards him. Harry couldn't seem to shake Draco off his tail, as he was keeping up with him, but with great difficulty. "See if you can follow this, Malfoy..." Harry muttered, as he dodged another bludger, before making a quick manouver towards the opposing sides Chaser - Adrian Pucey. Pucey quickly attempted to pass the Quaffle to his teammate, but Harry intercepted the catch easily.

"Wait a minute, a Seeker grabbing the Quaffle? Is that even alowed?" Lee Jordan called out, as suddenly, every Slytherin player besides the keeper began tailing Harry. The Slytherins easily fell into the trap, as Harry led them towards Fred and George, who immediately slammed all their force into the two bludgers. The Slytherin's were scattered, as Harry passed the ball to Katie Bell for the goal. "10 points for Gryffindor after a very well-executed play!"

Harry looked up to his right, to the crowds, the spot where he usually saw Hermione and Ron cheering for him, but this time it was different - Luna was there as well. He watched her, and she looked back at him, the same misty look in her eyes that intrigued him. She winked. He was sure she winked, even though he was far away, he was certain he saw a wink. A smile came on his face, though Lee Jordan's voice boomed into his ears once again.

"Harry Potter better keep his eyes on the game, 'cause the Slytherin Beaters are after him now!" Lee Jordan yelled, as Harry was given little time to dodge the Bludgers.

"I'll get you Potter!" Draco called, as he regained composure and began chasing after Harry again, but Harry had already begun to dive at breakneck speeds. Harry's broom proved to be faster, as Draco couldn't catch up. Harry smiled to himself as he realised that Draco had taken the bait and followed him. They were metres away from the ground, and Harry knew that between the two of them, Harry was the better flier. Seconds before he crashed into the ground, Harry pulled up, making a clean manouever while Draco was left to crash into the ground. Groans erupted from the crowd as they cringed their faces imagining the pain Draco was feeling.

"The Snitch!" Lee Jordan yelled, as he pointed towards the shiny, golden ball flying above the Slytherin goals. Harry quickly turned around, and easily dodged the Slytherin Chasers before spinning around to dodge the bludgers. Even the Keeper tried to take a shot at him, but Harry was too fast, managing to catch the Snitch, and bring Gryffindor to victory.

- -

Harry had won the match and the lead for the House Cup for Gryffindor, and was making his way towards the Gryffindor common room, as he enjoyed the cheers of his fellow Gryffindors who were proud of their win.

"Nice match, Harry." Luna stopped Harry as he made his way up the staircase, he was still dressed in his dirty Quidditch robes as he wanted to get to the common room as fast as he could, though as soon as he looked at Luna he decided that the common room could wait.

"Thanks Luna. I saw you." Harry replied.

"I saw you too." She smiled back, and winked once again.

"That wink of yours is dangerous, almost got me hit by a bludger." Harry admitted, as Luna giggled mischieviously.

"Then it worked. Though the smile on your face was worth it." Luna replied, as she and Harry continued staring at each other, their eyes doing the talking for them, their voices merely filling the gaps.

"You coming up to the common room with us, Harry?" Ron asked, as he passed by.

"I'll be with you in a second." Harry said.

"You know Harry, that was the first match I've ever been to. I was in the tent during the Quidditch World Cup as well, you know?" She said, moving closer to Harry, forcing him to take a step back and hold on to the railings of the staircase. "I came just to watch you."

"Uh, thanks." Harry gulped. Something inside him was urging him to take it further, and he knew that it wasn't his conscience - his conscience wasn't _that_ crazy. "Will I see you at my next match?"

"Depends..." She smiled, moving even closer to Harry, as he couldn't go any further back. "If I have a good enough reason to..."

"The hell with it..." Harry muttered, as he bent down towards her, as she wrapped her arms around the back of his head, pulling her closer to him. Finally, their lips met, and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. Neither of them pulled away or stopped, as they just kept going, feeling it was right.

"Ten points for Gryffindor for courage!" Sirius grinned, as he walked up the staircase and passed them.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for public disturbance..." Snape sneered, walking down the staircase. When Harry and Luna did stop kissing, they looked at each other, and Harry was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry... That was my fault..." Harry said meekly.

"Apology accepted. And your forgiven for the next couple of times you do that as well." Luna smiled back. Harry looked to his left, to see Ron standing at the top of the staircase, with a shocked look on his face. "After all, we do want to keep the Nargles distracted from stealing all our stuff."

"I knew it." Ron said. "I totally predicted it. Fred and George owe me 10 sickles."

- -

"So, you coming over for Christmas this time?" Ron asked, as they made their way out of Hogwarts, ready for the Christmas holidays.

"No, not this time." Harry replied. "For once, you're coming over to my house this holidays."

"I look forward to it, mate." Ron grinned, patting Harry on the back.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, stopping Ron. "And where's Luna?" They both instantly gave each other a look of 'not again', before moving quickly to see Hermione and Luna talking, surprisingly not argueing.

"I'll write to you on the holidays," Luna smiled, as Ron and Harry looked at each other with shocked faces.

"I'll write back too. How about all of us go to Harry's for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, as long as the Christmas tree is only decorated in green, red and gold." She replied.

"Why's that?"

"The Bendigo Beetles usually only come in around the Christmas holidays, because they enjoy the bright colours." Luna stated, as Hermione had a look of horror on her face.

"Luna, I thought I explained to you, none of those creatures exist!"

"Did you? Sorry, I thought you were admitting they did..." Luna replied apologetically. "I must have had some Kiletics affecting my hearing..."

"Well, at least we know everything is back to normal..." Ron grinned, as Luna walked over to Harry to give him a hug.

"Mistletoe, Harry," Luna smiled, pointing upwards. "You'd want to keep the Nargles happy, wouldn't you?"

"Nargles?"

"Just kiss me, Harry."

- -

"Heliopath!" Harry called out loud, as his body disappeared in a burst of flames and appeared on the other side of the room in another burst of flames. "Finally completed it..." Harry said, it had taken him four long months to complete his father's spell, and after studying as much as he could about it, he had it all done.

"Good work, Harry." Sirius smiled, patting Harry on the back. "Let's get to bed, we've gone well into the night..." Harry nodded, too tired to form a reply. He stumbled up the stairs and to his bed, cast the spell, and immediately collapsed and fell asleep.

He had another dream.

"Now Lupin, tell me what I want to know." Harry hissed through Voldemort's body, as he looked down on his former teacher Lupin. Lupin looked back at him with a face of pure hatred, as they stood in a large, dark room full of shelves stacked with many differently shaped orbs.

"You think I'll help you?" Lupin asked, walking away.

"You will not walk away from me!" Harry yelled out.

"I will do as I please!" Lupin yelled, turning around, pulling his wand on Harry, but Harry was too quick.

"Crucio!" Harry laughed in excitement, as he watched Lupin yell in agony. "Now, werewolf, tell me what I want to know..."

And then Harry woke up.

"Harry?" Sirius ran into Harry's room. "I heard you screaming, did you forget to use the spell?"

"Lupin..." Harry said. "He's got him!"

"I can't understand what you're saying, speak softer and slower."

"Voldemort's got Lupin!"

- -

Sirius seemed to be as reckless as Harry, contacting the Order just to tell them he was leaving straight away. Sirius and Harry had left on Sirius's motorbike, as when Harry had described to Sirius where he had seen Voldemort, Sirius instantly knew where to go.

"Department of Mysteries." Sirius said as they soared over the night skies of London on the motorbike. "Dumbledore's been puting up a lot of security around that place recently."

"What's at the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked.

"Lots of things you and me would never even think of. But Dumbledore thinks Voldemort is after the only other copy of the prophecy in existence." Sirius replied.

"But don't you think it's a bit dangerous to go there by ourselves?" Harry asked. "What if my dream was wrong?"

"We've got to get there as soon as we can because if it's right - Lupin's in danger. I've already conjured a Patronus to contact the rest of the Order anyway, they'll be right on it. Even if its an ambush, it's still a chance to catch some Death Eaters" Sirius replied. "And anyway Harry, I know you wouldn't lie to me - I trust you. There's the Ministry, let's get to it!"

- -

"Misceo..." Harry and Sirius both cast the spells on themselves, as they moved unnoticed through the Ministry of Magic.

"You'd think the Ministry would be more protected than this!" Sirius whispered. "At least some powerful wards or something!"

"I bet you they did have protections, but Voldemort had already managed to destroy all of them before he got here..." Harry replied. "Too bad the Ministry hasn't noticed yet..."

"Here we are, Department of Mysteries..." Sirius muttered, as they easily crept into the dark room.

"Lupin!" Harry called out, his disillusionment charm disappearing as he ran over to the unconcious body of Remus Lupin, who laid on the ground, multiple injuries and scars all over his body. Harry looked around him, it was exactly like his dream, the orbs, the shelves, and Lupin, lying in the middle of it all. There was only one thing missing - Voldemort.

"Harry! Back away from Lupin." Sirius said, pulling Harry off him, his own disillusionment charm disappearing.

"Sirius, he's injured!" Harry asked, but Sirius stepped in front of him, pulling his wand out and pointing it towards Lupin's body. "Homenum Revelio!" Lupin's body immediately jumped up towards them, transforming to Voldemort's snake, Nagini, in mid-air. "Impedimenta!" A blue bolt shot out of Sirius's wand and hit the snake, throwing it back into one of the shelves.

"An illusion? This was a trap?" Harry froze, but Sirius tried to get him to his senses.

"Harry, if this was an illusion then it was an ambush! Get to your senses Harry, we might have more on our hands than we originally thought." Sirius replied, as Harry lifted his wand up. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Harry replied, as he and Sirius began running for the door.

"Too late, Sirius." A black-haired witch apparated in front of the two of them, as Sirius stopped in his tracks, a smile appearing on his face. Death Eaters began apparating all around them, their wands held high.

"Let me guess - you got kicked out of Azkaban because you were too ugly for the Dementors? Am I right, Bella?" Sirius grinned at the face of his cousin.

"Stupefy!" A Death Eater called, shooting a red beam of light towards Sirius, but Harry jumped in to protect his godfather.

"Protegro!" Harry called, as the shield managed to block the attack. "Expelliarmus!" Harry called, firing a silver bolt towards another Death Eater.

"Impedimenta!" A blue bolt fired out of Sirius's wand, throwing back Bellatrix. Sirius dodged the next spell, as he and Harry fought back to back, deflecting and shooting back spells at the surrounding Death Eaters in what seemed like perfect, synchronized team work. "You still there Harry?" Sirius asked, as he dodged another spell, not taking a chance to turn around and look to see if Harry was there.

"Protegro!" Harry called, calling up another shield to protect him. "Someone needs to shield your arse." Harry shot back, as he fired a silver bolt from his wand.

"That's not the type of language I'd want a 14-year old to know." Sirius replied. "Anyway, I think this would be a good time to stage an escape."

"Agreed, hold on to my arm." Harry said, pointing his wand downwards. "Deprimo!" The floor beneath them collapsed, as he and Sirius fell through, Harry quickly performing a cushioning charm as they made a safe landing.

"Where are we?" Sirius walked around the dark room they had fallen into, looking at their surroundings. It was made of stone, and empty, except for the large veil, which stood in the middle.

"Can you hear that?" Harry asked, as he walked closer to the veil, hearing voices coming from it.

"Harry, don't go near it, let's just run and go now!" Sirius called, as Harry followed his godfather. They once again got closer to the doorway, but the Death Eaters managed to catch up.

"Incendio!" A blast of fire came from Harry's wand, as the Death Eaters dispersed.

"Expulso!" Sirius pointed to the roof, causing part of it to come down onto the Death Eaters, giving Harry time to get away. More Death Eaters arrived, and Harry and Sirius immediately knew they had been outmatched.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Harry whispered.

"And that is?" Sirius asked, but as soon as he finished his sentence, more apparations occured, and suddenly members of the Order appeared in the building, and an all out battle broke out.

"Let's just pretend this was it!" Harry yelled over the spells, as he began duelling another Death Eater. "Heliopath!" Harry called, disappearing in a burst of flames and reappearing behind the Death Eater. "Expelliarmus!" The Death Eater was thrown across the room, his wand flying out of his hand.

"All this fuss over me, Harry?" Lupin called, as Harry found him in the middle of a duel himself. "I must say this is a strange way to flatter me."

"When did you come here?" Harry asked, as he helped Lupin fend off the Death Eater.

"I came when the Order got the message. We immediately knew you and Sirius had walked into an ambush, and came to help." Lupin explained.

"He's here!" Bellatrix screamed from the other side of the room, as Voldemort walked into the part of the Ministry they were in. Harry hadn't seen Voldemort in his full body yet, as every time he had a dream, it was through his eyes. Voldemort's skin was whiter than a skull, with slits resembling a snake's nose and dark, red eyes. He was clothed in a simple black robe, and held his wand high, as he pointed it towards Harry and Lupin.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort called, as the spell came for Harry. Lupin quickly knocked Harry away, though the spell blasted towards him, throwing him into the veil in the room.

"LUPIN!" Harry yelled out, before turning to Voldemort, who was preparing to fire another curse at him. "Heliopath!" Harry called, as he disappeared in a burst of flames and appeared behind Voldemort.

"Predictable." Voldemort spun around, sending another curse at Harry without even using anncantation, throwing Harry through the door of the room and into the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. "Your father did the exact same thing before I killed him. Tried to attack me from behind."

"Expulso!" Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort, who summoned a shield to his aid. Harry watched as behind Voldemort, members of the Order burst through the door to the lobby, attempting to help Harry, while Death Eaters trailed behind.

"Harry, you see these people, fighting for you?" Voldemort asked, looking over to the members of the Order duelling the Death Eaters. "They'll all die, Harry. All because of you, and how you always want to play hero." A red bolt shot out of Voldemort's wand and headed towards Harry.

"Protegro!" Harry summoned the shield, which barely managed to hold against Voldemort's spell.

"At least you've improved a little. But for someone who was supposed to have defeated the great Lord Voldemort, you still are weak..." Voldemort said. "You've seen the visions for yourself, you know how many people I've killed - how many people you couldn't save. Of course, killing became necessary, I needed to take enough lives to get a new body for myself. Do Death a service, to get one's body back..."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry called, as Voldemort easily blocked it again.

"How rude, disrupting me during my speech!" Voldemort spat.

"Speech? How boring." Harry replied, trying to think up a plan to help him, but he didn't manage to formulate one in time.

"Crucio!" Voldemort called, but Harry dived out of the way under the cover of a nearby statue, preparing to use all the magic he had stored up, from all the visions he had had. All the deaths Voldemort had caused would be coming back to haunt him - if he just could remember how to do that. "Are you going to hide forever, boy?" Voldemort continued his rant, as Harry was given time to think for once. The more he thought about a plan, the more his mind became filled with thoughts that had nothing to do with it - his home, his friends, Lupin and Luna Lovegood. His mind couldn't stray from the thought of Luna Lovegood, and as he began thinking about her, he laughed to himself as he knew she would come out with some outlandish, crazy plan to get herself out of this mess. And then it came to Harry - the spell he would use next. He jumped out from behind the statue and prepared to face Voldemort, his wand held high.

"DENIQUE SOLVO!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand towards Voldemort, firing a beam of blinding light towards him. The spell accompanied the one Harry used to store up his magic, as it released it all of Harry's stored up magic onto Voldemort.

"What is this?" Voldemort called, as he cast a more powerful shield, which barely withstood the blast. To Voldemort's surprise, the shield broke, and he was thrown back by the sheer force of the spell. Though the spell had hit him, the shield had taken most of the blast, and thus Voldemort was saved from the worst of it. Harry meanwhile, was left lying on the floor of the lobby, exhausted from all the released energy. "You fought bravely, but I am the better duellist!" Voldemort managed to stand up, pointing his wand towards Harry.

"You will not succeed Tom!" Albus Dumbledore appeared, a look of anger as he prepared to do battle, accompanied by several Aurors at his side. "It is over!" He drew his wand, and pointed it towards the Death Eaters, as they found themselves unable to apparate. He turned to Voldemort, but Voldemort was too quick, taking one look at his captured followers, and immediately escaped.

For a moment, Dumbledore looked at Harry, and they both understood.

* * *

**A/N**: Did anyone else think that was rushed? I did. Now before someone asks questions about the quickness of the Harry/Luna relationship, by the time frame, this chapter began at the beginning of December so Harry has known Luna for a couple of months now, and since Luna is usually rather forward about things, it happened rather quickly. I tried to cram in everything into this chapter, a little bit of bang bang's, kissy kissy's, hah hah's etc... And I'm ranting...

In my original planning for this chapter, I was going to introduce Bill much earlier on as the DADA teacher instead of Sirius, and Sirius would die in this chapter and some crazy plot involved Bill taking care of Harry instead. Now that I think back on it, it sounded rather silly. But of course, someone had to die, and (like I did with Luna Lovegood) I flipped many coins, and that person was Lupin - sorry Lupin fans. Though Lupin was an adequaete choice - a close friend to Harry, someone important in his life and a friend of Harry's parents, so his death will have the same effect as Sirius's did in the book.

And before I forget I have to thank Animorphgirl, for without her I would never have realise it was V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T. Even as I read it, I always thought there was another R... Silly me.

'til next time - keep reading and reviewing...


	6. His Next Move

**Disclaimer: **Dumbledore is always right.

* * *

**The Fourth Turn  
'His Next Move'**

The Daily Prophet ran possibly the same story over, and over again, the headline read 'Voldemort - Back!'. Of course, ever since the incident Harry had no more visions, as Voldemort decided to be more careful than before - deciding to lay low. None of that mattered to Harry, as he continuously cursed himself for his mistakes - it was his fault Lupin died. And Lupin's death had given him a new motivation, he now trained every day, every morning, with whoever would offer to teach him. As soon as Lupin died, he made that resolve, and whenever someone would ask if he was alright, he'd reply with a simple 'Yes'.

"Harry, I think we've practiced enough today." Sirius said.

"No!" Harry said angrily, before realising his mistake. "Sorry, but I think I can still practice more."

"Harry if this is about Lupin -"

"It isn't about Lupin, it's about Voldemort." Harry replied. "I've trained for the past couple of months, and he still is overwhelmingly stronger than I am!"

"Harry." Sirius decided to leave Harry to sort out his own problems. "I'm going to go to bed now - I suggest you do the same. And remember, it's Christmas next week, be happy - Lupin would've wanted you to be happy." Harry sat down in the corner of the empty room, one that Harry had used to train very often. Now that Sirius had gone to bed, there was no one he could practice with. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head, as he found his perfect practice partner.

"Kreacher." Harry called, as the house elf appeared in front of him with a crack. "Teach me,"

"Teach you what?" Kreacher asked. Over the past few months, Kreacher had refrained from muttering insults about Harry under his breath, as he had grown used to him - though Kreacher did occasionally show resentment in his voice.

"Your magic. I want to know how you do it without a wand." Harry replied.

"Why would a wizard want to learn the magic of a house-elf?" Kreacher spat.

"Why does a house-elf serve its master?" Harry shot back.

"Because it has to..." Kreacher replied, rubbing its chin. "So, you - Master Potter - wants to learn my magic?"

"Yes."

"Fine. The magic of the house-elves is driven by their need to serve their masters." Kreacher explained. "The more the house-elf wants to serve its master, the stronger its magic is. That is why wizards cannot learn it."

"So it is fuelled by emotion?"

"Oath. And need."

"Oh." Harry tried to figure out a way past this loophole, something that would allow him to use magic like the elves did, wandless and wordless. "So say I wanted to protect someone - it'd be like serving them, right? So I could use your type of magic like that?"

"I guess so." Kreacher said, thinking deeply. "Though a wizard wanting to use house-elf magic is strange..."

"Strange and different is exactly what I need right now. Tell me how you're able to manipulate objects without words or wands, that's actually some good magic there..." Harry said.

- -

"Just think about what you want, why you want and know it's going to come to you! Yes Master Potter, that's it!" Kreacher said enthusiastically. As weird as it seemed, the more Kreacher passed on to Harry, the more enthusiastic Kreacher became. It was well into the night and Harry had mastered doing spells without saying the incantations, but so far he had only managed to do the most basic spells without a wand.

"I think I'm all worn out Kreacher." Harry said. "Thanks for teaching me..."

"Anytime, Master Potter." Kreacher said, before walking out of the room.

"Still up Harry?" Sirius asked, entering the room. "What were you and Kreacher doing?"

"Kreacher was teaching me."

"Teaching?"

"Taught me some useful magic." Harry said, as he stretched a hand out, his wand flying straight to his hand. Without saying a word, he cast a spell and a mattress appeared next to him, which he rolled onto and decided to use it for the night.

"I see." Sirius said, a strange smile on his face as he walked out the room.

"Servo pro laxus."

- -

"Ah, there's Harry!" Sirius opened the door to Grimmauld Place, as Harry walked in, his shirt drenched in sweat.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" Ron smiled.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said, wiping the sweat of his forehead, and breathing deeply.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Went for a run." Harry replied.

"Since when did you go for runs?" Hermione asked.

"They're good for you." Harry replied, "and Merry Christmas to you too." He walked past her and up the stairs to change his clothes.

"Was that me, or did that not sound like Harry at all?" Ron asked Hermione, as they walked up the stairs and towards his room. "Sounds like he finally flipped and turned into Oliver Wood."

"Harry?" Hermione knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, opening it, dressed in a casual red shirt and jeans.

"Sirius tells us you've been training hard." Hermione said. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Lupin, would it?"

"I already told you guys, I'm okay." Harry replied, walking past them and back down the stairs.

"You can't run away from it forever Harry, especially not on Christmas!" Hermione yelled after him, before turning to Ron. "It's your turn."

"My turn?" Ron asked.

"Try to talk sense into him!" Hermione whispered back.

"I already tried."

"Sure you did." Hermione said, patting him on the shoulder. "What did you do to help Harry?"

"I told Luna." Ron smiled back, as they walked downstairs to see Harry and Luna having a private conversation, under the stairs. "Here, take this, I borrowed one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears..."

"Luna, I've already told everyone I'm okay with Lupin passing on." Harry said. "I was sad, but I'm okay."

"Harry..." Luna said, looking him deep in the eyes and running a hand through his messy, black hair. "Remember what I said to you when we first met at the beginning of the year?"

"No..."

"C'mon Harry, I know you do - I remember exactly what you said." Luna replied.

"I don't remember what you said, because I was too busy paying attention to how beautiful you looked..." Harry winked, as above them, on the top of the stairs, Ron made a throwing up gesture while Hermione mouthed the words 'how sweet'.

"I said that your words betray your actions!" Luna said, still blushing from his past comment. "Part of your Hero-Complex, remember?"

"I know, I know..." Harry admitted, running a hand through her long, blonde hair.

"And Harry, everyone has to mourn after a loss. Even though I haven't known you for that long - I understand you well enough to know you have to do this." Luna said, catching Harry's hand as it ran through her hair. "If you don't, you'll end up regretting that you never bothered to grieve for your loss."

"Luna..." Harry said, looking her in the eyes, before hugging her close. "I'm fine."

"I believe you, Harry."

"Thanks, Luna."

"If your thankful now, just wait till you check out what I got for you." She said softly. "Three guesses, and the clue is - it wards off a creature with 12 noses that feeds off toe nails."

- -

"As you all have heard, Voldemort has returned." Dumbledore gave his speech to the whole of the school, it was the start of another term, and another feast was about to begin - yet it was one of the first times Dumbledore had given a speech with such seriousnesses. "Though, I shall tell you now, if we stand alone we fall - though if we stand together... Let us just say, if we stand together, we stand to have a better chance. Let us begin the feast!"

"United we stand!" Fred and George called, lifting their goblets as Gryffindor declared a toast.

"The Slytherin table doesn't quite like Dumbledore's speech..." Ron muttered, taking a bite out of his chicken leg.

"Yeah, they seem even more spiteful than usual." Harry replied. "I bet it's probably because most of their parents are on the run now."

"You should be having a plan now too, you know Harry." Hermione said, as Harry sighed.

"I do have one." Harry said quietly.

"One that doesn't involve you snogging Luna?" Ron asked.

"Maybe..." Harry said meekly, adding more food to his plate. "I've gotta talk to Dumbledore about the promise he made to me at the beginning of the year - he's got to teach me now."

- -

"You made a promise to me Professor," Harry said, standing in the headmaster's room, facing him from across his desk. "You told me that you'd teach me. I believe that time has come."

"Indeed it has." Dumbledore replied, stroking his beard. "Where would you like to start?"

"Spells obviously. Things that will help me against Voldemort. I want to know as much about him as you do - his army and the types of creatures he has under him." Harry said.

"Giants, werewolves, dementors, possibly vampires. I believe Voldemort is gathering a vast army extending beyond the reaches of human." Dumbledore said.

"And I want to know how to defeat them."

"Well I was previously a transfiguration teacher, so I might as well start with what I'm best at." Dumbledore said. "Excuse me for jumping to conclusions, but I doubt Sirius has taught you much in the field of transfiguration yet. Most wizards feel its difficulty is usually impractical in a duel."

"Then teach me transfiguration."

"That I will." Dumbledore replied. "We'll start with the basics, before moving up to the more complicated side of transfiguration."

"Complicated?"

"Larger objects, living objects - would it not be useful to be an Animagi?"

- -

Over the next few months, Dumbledore became an intense teacher. When Dumbledore wanted to be serious about teaching - he would. Though he and Harry hadn't gotten to learning about Animagi yet, they had certainly improved what used to be Harry's very limited knowledge of transfiguratoin. Harry found himself having no more free time, though he knew that with his current situation, there was no allowance for wasted time. His days were usually constructed with his normal classes, along with classes from Dumbledore, and the occasional Quidditch practice or game, along with that, the workload he was getting from some of the teachers who thought they were 'helping' him wasn't really doing a great deal for him at all.

Harry had 'seen' things through Dumbledore's pensieve, shown him memories of Voldemort and other useful memories usually bearing hidden messages that Harry was supposed to find out for himself.

"So Harry, have you come to your conclusion?" Dumbledore asked, after a particularly straining lesson. They had been using the Room of Requirement for their training, and it became quite an adequaete place for teaching.

"Yeah, I finished the list." Harry said. "Powers Voldemort knows not - ignorance of muggles and their abilities, light magic, ancient magic, anything that isn't of pureblood ancestory and of course - love."

"Very well said, Harry." Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "I guess that concludes this lesson. I must say, that I will not be able to teach you again until the start of your next school year."

"Why's that?"

"Order business, Harry. Along with that, I think your workload for the Easter holidays will be enough to keep you occupied." Dumbledore replied. "I'll be leaving next week, a week before the holidays. I suggest you also focus on your current priorities."

"I thought training was one of them?"

"As is education. And of course," Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he paused, "your commitment to Miss Lovegood."

"I guess you're right there."

- -

"Luna, how did you finish your work so early?" Harry asked, as he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all sat together on a secluded part of Hogwarts, sitting under a tree to give them shade.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, that's all the explanation you need." Luna replied, curling up next to Harry.

"Yeah, Hermione only finished hers yesterday!" Ron added, earning him a death glare from Hermione.

"Because I'm a fourth year and I take more classes, meaning more and harder work." Hermione replied defiantly. "Anyway Harry, I think I've found something more important than homework for now."

"The Daily Prophet?" Ginny asked. "Since when do you read that?"

"Since they printed a story about what happened at Azkaban." Hermione said, as Harry grabbed the paper of her, as a moving picture of a destroyed Azkaban, surrounded by members of the Order and Aurors surveying the area.

"A massive breakout in Azkaban..." Harry read out loud. "Voldemort was there - and he escaped as soon as Dumbledore and the Order came. This must've been why Dumbledore had to leave before the holidays - he knew that Voldemort was planning something after being so quiet for the past few months." He watched the faces of Ron and Ginny, as they flinched when he spoke his name.

"Dumbledore's been trying to get the Dementors out of Azkaban for a while now, but the Ministry just didn't listen. And now this has happened, and the Dementors have sided with Voldemort." Hermione replied.

"That's just great." Harry sighed, "I can't wait to see what Voldemort's next move will be..."

"Which reminds me." Luna added, a strange look in her eyes, "would you like to come over to my house for the end of year holidays?"

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the lateness. Exams are over - hooray.

And about the no-quidditch review, the reason there wasn't any Quidditch was because of the Triwizard Tournament. And no Triwizard Tournament Quidditch.


End file.
